The ancient Egyptians believed that the eyes were windows to the soul and that it was important to conceal them from evil spirits with eye liner and mascara. The first mascara was made of ingredients that included kohl, crocodile dung, water and honey. This mascara was applied with bone and ivory applicators.
In 1913, Eugene Rimmel created the first mass produced non-toxic mascara, not to drive away evil spirits but impart length and volume to eyelashes. The Rimmel mascara was made from a mixture of petroleum and black coal dust.